Eternelle
by Alounet
Summary: Nouveau style d'écriture pour ce O.S. assez spécial ! Comment retracer une histoire avec des bribes de messages, de lettres et d'écrits ?


_Une petite fic sur Digimon, sans aucune prétention… Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête en voulant tester un style d'écritures (et à la base je ne voulais pas la poster !). Mais finalement, je me dis pourquoi pas… Enfin, c'était une grande première dans ce style et… Je suis pas trop sûr que cela donne quelque chose !_

_Pas un seul des personnages ne m'appartiens (enfin… Yamato m'appartiens, c'est mon homme !)_

_Sinon la fin risque de choquer ou de ne pas plaire… Enfin, je ne vais rien dévoiler !_

_

* * *

_

_Extrait d'un bout de papier circulant dans le cours d'histoire de la classe de Mme Igarashi – Conversation avec l'élève Taichi Yagami et l'élève Yamato Ishida :_

Je ne penses pas qu'il soit prudent de leur dire maintenant.

**Tu as peur d'assumer tes sentiments ?**

Dis pas ça. Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux que je ne le suis maintenant.

**Tu lui as dit ?**

Bientôt.

_Papier déchiré._

Vivement la fin des cours.

**Je te vois ce soir ?**

Non je

_Papier déchiré.

* * *

_

_Carte postale envoyée de Paris. Expéditeur : Mimi Tachikawa. Destinataire : Jyou Kido – Odaiba – Japon. Cachet de la poste : 16 décembre 2002._

« Cher Joe, Comme promis une petite carte postale d'Europe. Tout se passe bien. Cette ville est très romantique. Tu aurais du m'accompagner. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai eu le rôle pour la pièce du lycée ! Je reviens dans un mois au Japon. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Embrasse tout le monde. Tendrement, Mimi. »

* * *

_Panneau d'affichage du lycée – Distribution des rôles pour la pièce du lycée :_

**Eternelle**

**Synopsis** : Kaede, jeune bourgeoise, fait la joie de ses parents lorsqu'elle annonce ses fiançailles avec Yuki, bon parti et héritier de l'entreprise familial. Mais la jeune bourgeoise passe de déconvenue en déconvenue en découvrant qu'elle n'est pas la seule à désirer le cœur du jeune homme.

**Mise en scène** : Miyako Inoue

**Ecrit par** : Ryu Toriyama

**Première** : 20 juin 2003 – Théâtre Municipal – Odaiba

**Distribution** :

Kaede (la jeune bourgeoise) – Mimi Tachikawa

Yuki (l'héritier) – Yamato Ishida

Setsu (le compagnon de Yuki) – Taichi Kamiya

Hinata (La mère de Kaede) – Juri Atari

Akina (me père de Kaede) – Fuyo Gikaibo

Kira (la bonne de Kaede) – Kosuke Koito

* * *

_Extrait d'une note de Mme Igarashi dans le dossier scolaire de Yamato Ishida :_

« Ainsi, l'attitude de Monsieur Ishida n'est pas en accord avec les principes proscrit dans notre établissement. Son attitude est inqualifiable. Monsieur Ishida et Monsieur Yagami resterons donc tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine (semaine numéro 3) après les cours pour réfléchir à leur comportement. Leurs parents seront bien évidement prévenus. »

* * *

_Extrait du journal intime de Mimi Tachikawa :_

« Le 29 janvier 2003,

Cher journal,

Voilà deux semaines que je suis revenue au Japon. Rien ne change vraiment. Et puis je ne suis là que pour six mois. Les répétitions pour Eternelle commencent la semaine prochaine. Sora veut déjà me faire essayer les robes pour le personnage de Kaede. Je penses que c'est elle qui a poussé Yamato et Taichi à passer les auditions. Elle doit sûrement être amusée de les voir jouer les rôles de deux amoureux du siècle passé. Mais hier, elle a semblait ailleurs. Il paraît que Taichi et Yamato se sont fait remarquer à l'école. Mais elle n'a pas voulue m'en dire plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, revoir tout le monde m'a fait le plus grand bien. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

_Extrait des Résultats des examens pour l'entrée en Fac de Médecine du 28 mars 2003 :_

Masaho Kichigoro – Admis

Naru Kichiko – Recalé

Ramu Kichiro – Recalé

Joe Kido – Admis

Lola Kie – Admis

* * *

_Dédicace d'un CD des Teenage Wolves signé par le chanteur du groupe, Yamato Ishida :_

« Cette chanson est pour toi. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je t'aime pour toujours. »

* * *

_Extrait d'une lettre écrite par Sora Takenouchi, jetée dans la poubelle le 5 avril 2003 :_

« J'ai trouvé la dédicace dans ses affaires. Le cd n'était même pas caché. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être tombé amoureux d'une autre personne, mais je t'en veux pour ton manque de franchise. Et sur toutes les personnes qu'il y ait au monde, il a fallut que ce soit… »

_Reste de la lettre déchirée.

* * *

_

_Portable de Takeru Takaishi :_

« Vous avez reçu un nouveau message. Expéditeur : Hikari Yagami. Date : 10 mai 2003. Tu avais raison, mon frère agit bizarrement. Rendez-vous à 15 heures pour en discuter. X.o.X.o. H. »

* * *

_Boîte e-mail de Koushiro Izumi._

Nouveau message. 17 mai 2003. Expéditeur : Mimi.

« N'oublies pas notre pièce le mois prochain ! Je t'envoie l'affiche en pièces jointes. Sora va mieux. Bisous. Mimi. »

* * *

_Extrait d'une conversation sur msn du 31 mai 2003._

_WolfMusic vient de se connecter._

**WolfMusic** – Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

**T**. - …

**WolfMusic** – Tu m'en veux ?

**T.** – Je pensais qu'elle n'était plus rien ?

**WolfMusic** – C'est le cas ! Elle est venue me voir après la répétition et… Je n'ai pas pu la repousser.

**T**. – Tu l'aimes encore ?

**WolfMusic** – C'est toi que j'aime.

**T.** - …

**WolfMusic** – Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

**T.** – Ma sœur a besoin de l'ordinateur. Je dois te laisser. Bonne soirée.

_T. vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

_Message laissé avec des fleurs chez Yamato Ishida le 15 juin 2003 :_

« J'ai étais con. Je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours et à jamais. T. »

* * *

_Message reçu par Koushiro Izumi. Date : 18 juin 2003. Expéditeur : Jyou Kido._

« C'est Sora »

* * *

_Extrait d'un article de Journal daté du 21 juin 2003_

_Titre : _Quand la réalité rattrape la fiction.

Une pièce de théâtre lancée par des adolescents vire au drame hier soir. En effet, alors que le spectacle bat son plein et que le public applaudit fortement la performance des jeunes comédiens, ce qui ne devait qu'être la scène finale devient réelle. Tel les Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, les personnages de Yuki et Setsu se sacrifient afin de vivre pleinement leur amour inavoué. Mais les deux jeunes comédiens de seize ans, Y. Ishida et T. Yagami, vivaient comme leurs personnages, une histoire tumultueuse depuis plusieurs mois. Une histoire que l'ex petite-amie de l'un des deux n'acceptait pas. Après avoir empoisonné sa meilleure amie afin de reprendre le rôle titre, elle n'hésite pas à verser également du véritable poison dans les fioles que vont boire les deux comédiens à la fin du show. La jeune femme n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. C'est elle-même qui fut la responsable de deux autres morts similaires.

Tandis que Mimi Tachikawa lutte toujours entre la vie et la mort, son petit-ami, J. Kido, avait au préalable découvert les funestes desseins de leur amie commune. La jeune empoisonneuse, voulant à tout prix protéger son macabre plan, n'a pas hésité à l'empoisonner avec le terrible poison deux jours avant la représentation. Alors qu'il succombait à une mort lente, le jeune interne en médecin a tout de même réussit à envoyer un message au dernier expéditeur de son téléphone portable. Le jeune K. Izumi, après avoir appris la mort de son ami, a tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec la jeune femme rousse. Tentant de lui demander des explications, le matin du drame, la jeune Takenouchi n'a pas hésite à le frapper violemment avec une lampe. Le jeune homme est lui aussi mort sous le coup.

Celle que l'on appelle l'empoisonneuse a finit par se donner elle-même la mort. C'est sur scène que tout le monde a assisté à son coup de théâtre. Avec un poignard que tout le monde semblait faux, elle s'est poignardé avant de se laisser mourir. Tandis que le public s'attend à ce que les comédiens se relèvent pour saluer leur public, la peur envahit la salle quand ils comprennent peu à peu que tout ceci était réel.

C'est donc sur cette terrible affaire que nous allons consacrer le contenu de ce numéro…

* * *

_Message lancé sur les radios par un journaliste le 21 juin._

_« _Ce soir, la seule survivante des terribles meurtres ayant fait rage dans le quartier d'Odaiba est décédée à 21 heures 36. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'empoisonnement dont elle fut victime la veille… »


End file.
